


Missing pieces

by alexisriversong



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Time, Fix-It, Kinda, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Other, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Team as Family, Virgin Steve Rogers, just hinted at sex, not grafic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: (You DON'T need to have watched Agent Carter for this! Just know she had a boyfriend there u.u )Steve always felt that something was missing in his life. Was it Peggy? Bucky? Was he ever going to find out?Read this and you will know!The "nobody dies" fix it you were all waiting for even if it's mostly impossible and full of clichès and life doesn't work this way. Let me pretend, okay?





	Missing pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risowator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416160) by [risowator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator). 



> I got this second prompt as a Pinch-hit, I don't know why someone gave this up, but it's their loss because the art is beautiful. (You'll find it embedded in the work) 
> 
> The beautiful art is by Risowator (the fic is gifted to her so go see what they make!). There is also a link to the art in the "inspired by" so go put kudos on it! Thank you for this beautiful art and for the patience you had with me while I was writing. 
> 
> Thank you so much to my wonderful beta's [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry) and [Kuja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuja/pseuds/Kuja)
> 
> Any mistakes you find are my own because they did a wonderful job!

A lot of things happened during the five years after the snap. Steve had made up with Tony, and they were friends again. Morgan had been born; he was even invited to the cabin sometimes, and loved to play with the child as she grew. He had told everyone they should go on with their lives, do something useful. Nat kept looking for ways to de-snap everyone. Bruce and Thor had disappeared again.

Every missing team member, every missing friend, even the ones who were still alive, were a piece missing from his heart, T’Challa, Bucky, the spider kid he had barely known, Wanda - even the ones he had not ever had the chance to meet.

But then Ant-Man had come back, no idea how or why, and he had brought them hope. Hope for the half of the population decimated by Thanos. Thanks to Tony’s and Bruce’s efforts, they had managed to go back in time and make a new infinity gauntlet to snap everyone back to life, just in time to be attacked by  _ another _ Thanos.

Steve had always felt that some pieces were missing from his life in the future, not only since he had lost half his team, even before the civil war that had torn them apart in the first place. He had always thought that the most important missing piece was Peggy. He had never given up on her, and even if she was dead now, he could never forget what could have been between them.

But after the battle, after Tony had snapped Thanos from existence, he finally had his chance. He decided to go back in time again so he could put all the stones where they had once been. Alone. After that, he meant never to come back.

Apparently, he was mistaken. Peggy was  _ not _ his missing piece. When he went back to the past, he saw her again. She was fine, happy, in love... with someone else. There was no place for him in her life anymore.

He learned that her new love was Detective Souza, ex-military and now a police officer helping her with Shield on the side. Steve thought about breaking them up, if he suddenly reappeared, she would choose him. Or would she?

Did he really want that? He thought about what he was leaving behind: Sam, the Avengers, a recovering Tony who had almost given up his life to save the universe... They didn't even know if he was going to make it. Would he really want to live without that knowledge? Having to wait to grow old to know if his friend survived? Most of all, would he really want to leave Bucky behind? After all that he had gone through to get him back?

It took him a month in the past to find the answers to all his questions. No, the past was not for him anymore. Peggy was not his missing piece. He never even tried to talk to her - there was no point. She was just a memory of what could have been, nothing more. Also, he missed his best friend too much to think about leaving him behind again.

That's why he put on the suit and activated the Pym particles to get back to his rightful place: in the future with Bucky, Sam, Tony, and the other Avengers. He also had to see if Natasha had been brought back after he’d left the soul stone with the Red Skull. Steve was still a bit unsettled by that actually. Fate had made him face his old enemy again, but they’d been kind of on the same side this time.

For everyone in the forest where the time machine was located, only minutes had passed, or so he thought. They should have no idea of his plan to leave them. And he would never tell; it would be his secret to keep. 

When he landed on the time machine pad however, he found himself alone. It had been hard to rebuild the time machine without Tony, but Shuri had been a great help, even if it had taken them a couple of months after the battle to fix all the bugs. Maybe something had gone wrong with it? Where was everyone? He looked around for a couple of minutes, called their names, and then decided to go back to the compound to look for them.

When he arrived back at the semi-destroyed Avengers compound that was being slowly rebuilt piece by piece by his team (going quickly thanks to Wanda's abilities), he found the team crying outside. The first thought was for Tony. Did he not make it? Did Extremis not work its magic?

He only realized they were crying in joy when he saw exactly who was in the middle of their group.

"NAT!" It worked! She was back! Steve was so happy! But something else caught his attention.

Everyone turned to look at him and he was gripped in a fierce hug in seconds. The dark long hair getting in his face and the cold of a metal arm soon made him realize who was hugging him.

"Thought I lost you, Stevie," he whispered. He was more like his Bucky in that moment, than he had been since the 40's. Steve hugged him back and found himself squished when Nat came over to hug him too. Then it turned into a group hug; all the Avengers united again. Well, almost.

“You’ll never lose me, Buck. ‘Til the end of the line, remember?” Steve whispered it so low that only Bucky could hear him. He felt him nod, squashed close to his chest and heard a whisper back.

“‘Til the end of the line, Stevie.”

When the group hug dissolved, Bruce started asking him questions about what had happened, why three hours had passed without him coming back. Steve said he had no idea; he had just put the stones back, and gone home. Maybe something had been calibrated incorrectly?

Bucky seemed to know better. His look said they  _ were _ going to talk about it later. Steve was really not looking forward to that.

They went to the secondary Avengers compound where they were staying while the rebuilding took place, and Steve holed up in his room, trying to run away from the inevitable conversation with his best friend.

Steve now knew that Peggy had never been the main missing piece, but he had a strong suspicion that his best friend might be, even though he didn’t know why he still didn’t feel complete after finding him again. Maybe it was because he was not the same Bucky Steve used to know? Maybe Steve just wouldn’t ever feel complete again. Did he ever, though? Was this hollow feeling recent or had it been present even before losing Bucky?

It  _ had  _ probably started after losing him, now that he thought about it. It had always been present, but his life was mostly filled with his friendship with the Howling Commandos. Now that he had Bucky back he felt mostly complete again, but there was still something missing. He had no idea what that could be.

Bucky waited to get him alone, two days later. (Steve had been very good at avoiding his friend). Bucky cornered him in the gym as Steve tried to leave with Nat, but she glared at him as she walked out and he was forced to stay and face Bucky alone.

“Hey, Buck!”

“Don’t… Steve. Don’t.”

“What? Don’t what? I have no idea what you mean.”

“Don’t try to fool me, Steve. I know you. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. You  _ know  _ that I know.” Bucky’s posture was tense, arms folded in front of him, scowl on his face, glaring at Steve.

“I… Buck… I don’t…” Steve had no idea what to say. Bucky seemed to deflate slightly.

“Just...  _ why _ , Steve?”

“Why what? Why I left, or why I came back?”

“Both, I guess. Why did you leave? We have just found each other again. Why would you leave me here? Without you, what would I do? Where would I be?”

“I just… I didn’t think! There’s this hole in my chest, I feel like my life is missing something. At first, I thought it was you. Then I thought it was Peggy. I don’t know what I’m missing. I know… I  _ know  _ there’s something I’m not seeing, some giant clue that will tell me what I’m supposed to do to fill it!” Steve was ranting, unable to stop, pacing the room, wringing his hands and nervously messing up his hair. “I thought that maybe, if I went back, lived the life I lost… But it wasn’t meant to be. She’s happy, and in love with someone who can actually love her back. I never did, not really. I thought… I thought I loved her. But maybe I don’t know what love even is. How it actually  _ feels _ . I just knew my life was never going to be complete without you, Sam, and the other Avengers by my side. I couldn’t live without knowing Tony was going to be okay and go back to his family…”

Silence fell over them, they didn’t dare speak after Steve’s confession.

Bucky was the one to disrupt the silence in the end. “I’m glad you came back, Stevie,” he whispered, the unsaid ‘ _ to me’ _ hanging in the air between them.

It felt like everything went back to normal after that. They kept rebuilding the old compound, and continued their training. Since Thanos, only small issues arose, and nothing that required the whole team to be present. Most of the time, if the problem was in New York, Peter would take care of it on his own, or Steve would go help him if he was needed. Bucky and Sam joined him a couple of times, but mostly they preferred to help Wanda with the reconstruction.

They had almost finished the rebuild when word came that Tony was awake. He had been kept in the medical unit in the new SHIELD headquarters after he used the infinity gauntlet, when they realized that he’d just been knocked unconscious and wasn’t dead. At first they had no idea how he’d survived, then Friday informed them from what was left of the suit, that her sensors indicated the activation of the remaining Extremis particles in Tony’s blood. They had probably been energized by the infinity stones, and they were trying desperately to heal the damage.

The fact that Tony was now apparently awake brought them all immediate relief. It was wonderful to see him better, and the burns scarring his face not did not impede his joy when he was finally able to hug his daughter again.

Something settled in Steve’s chest at seeing his family whole once more. Even Vision had been mostly resurrected, Shuri having found a way of bringing him back with the download she had taken from him when she had been trying to remove the mind stone before it was destroyed. Yes, Steve was glad to have his family back, because that’s what the Avengers had become for him: A family.

There was still something missing though. He looked at Bucky, waiting in a corner of the hospital room, afraid he still wasn’t going to be welcome in Tony’s presence, feeling sorrow and guilt for being the cause of Howard and Maria Stark’s deaths.

It would take time for them to accept each other completely, but Steve was sure it would happen, eventually.

About the hole in his chest… Steve was sure he would understand how to fill it. Or would he?

In the end, he realized what he was missing during a mission. With aliens… _ Again. _

The menace was so great this time, that, for the first time since Thanos, the whole team came together. Tony helping from the compound, not able to fly his suit anymore; he now assisted with ground support. Peter, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, Wanda, Vision, and Sam were ready for the fight. Clint came out of retirement (again) for this battle, and even Carol had come to Earth to help. Dr. Strange had his own problems and could not join them, and the same went for the Wakandians. It didn’t matter. The Avengers present would be enough for this threat.

They all fought their own share of baddies. Clint and Bucky perched high on two buildings, shooting at every alien they could see. Rhodey, Peter, Vision, and Sam were taking care of the flying aliens and spaceships, while the others battled those on the ground. Wanda was busy fighting both on the ground and in the air, same as Carol.

They were winning, closing in on the aliens, Carol working on closing the portal from where the aliens were coming from, when they heard Tony shout in their comms.

“Bucky! On your left!”

It was too late. An alien had discovered Bucky’s hiding place and had managed to shoot him in the shoulder, disabling the prosthetic arm. The Soldier managed to kill his attacker before falling from the building he was perched on.

Steve saw it all in slow motion. He saw Bucky fall  _ again, _ and a flashback of the past came to mind. Bucky falling from the train, Steve thinking he had lost him forever. Steve was unable to do anything to prevent it, just as it had been in the past. He had to keep fighting the aliens, no matter how much he was hurting.

He heard more than saw Peter saving Bucky. The “thwip” of the webs catching him from midair, and there was happiness in Peter's voice when he went back to fighting.

“Did you seen that, Mr. Stark? I caught him! Awesome!”

“Yes, yes. On your right, kiddo,” came the relieved answer from Tony.

“Thanks,” was Bucky's grunted answer, and to Steve's relief, he did not sound hurt.

“All right, Buck?” Steve found himself asking. He  _ needed _ to know.

“Yes. Taking cover now, since this arm is useless at the moment”

“Good idea. We’re almost done here, anyway.” Steve used his best Captain America voice. “Well done, Peter!” 

Carol had finally closed the portal with Wanda's help, and they were now helping eliminate the remaining alien threat. It was all going smoothly, Steve could have his crisis later.

They finished the battle in less than an hour after that. Steve kept his feelings at bay during the rest of the fight, and the clean-up after. He also kept his cool through the medical checks. He did hover over Bucky's shoulder while Tony worked on the arm though. Steve said nothing about Bucky falling, he even forbade himself from thinking about it.

He only allowed himself to unleash his real thoughts once he was finally alone in his room. He undressed, showered, and threw himself on the bed, covering his head with a pillow.

Steve knew he was hyperventilating, he had been postponing this panic attack since he had seen Bucky fall. Flashbacks from the past flooded his mind, and when he finally managed to fall asleep, his dreams were plagued by nightmares.

He saw Bucky falling from the train, felt the pain of seeing best friend- the man he loved the most - dying because he was unable to save him, to hold on to him. They had promised ”’til the end of the line” and Steve had failed him. In his dreams, Bucky never came back. Steve saw him falling again and again and he could never save him. Bucky’s body was enveloped by darkness and ice, a red mist making him think about blood and death.

He could not remember how many times he woke up screaming that night, or the ones that followed. He kept everything to himself though, the soundproofed apartments helping him to hide his pain.

At first, Steve didn’t realize why he was hurting so much, why he kept thinking about Bucky and needing to be in close proximity to his friend even weeks after the event, weeks after Bucky had fallen again, after Steve had almost lost him for the  _ sixth time. _

The first time he had lost Bucky was when he’d gone to war without Steve. The second time was when Bucky had been declared MIA, and Steve had had to rescue him from the HYDRA base. The third time was the fall from the train that had separated them for seventy years, and the fourth time was when he’d woken up after falling himself from the helicarrier and realized that Bucky had saved him and then left, letting him hope to have his friend back once again and leaving him to chase him around the world. The fifth time was when he’d disappeared after Thanos. All those times, Steve had thought he wasn’t going to see Bucky again, but he’d been wrong in the end. He was always wrong in the end. Bucky was there, and nothing - not even being brainwashed by HYDRA or made dust with half of Earth’s population - had stopped him from finding his way back to himself, to Steve.

It took Steve a while to realize what he had been too dumb to see all his life. He was in love with his best friend. The realization came to him during movie night, a small tradition they had restarted after Tony had gotten back on his feet, and now that they were all living together again. Morgan’s presence meant that most of the time they had to watch family-friendly movies, but none of them cared. Disney princesses with their happily ever afters were a welcome break from the battles they had to fight every day.

Most of them had stopped watching “Beauty and the Beast” for the umpteenth time (it was Morgan’s favorite), leaving Pepper, Tony, Morgan, and Wanda watching the movie, and had started chatting about other things. Steve had no idea how it even came up, but Peter started gushing about his new boyfriend and saying how happy they were together and how funny he was. It was then that it hit Steve, it was not wrong anymore to love someone of the same gender; it was almost normal nowadays.

There were those riots and parades to demand more rights, and all that stuff Tony had put in his “need to know” guide when Steve first arrived, but he had never thought it could apply to him. He had been in love with Peggy once upon a time, so maybe he was not gay, but there were more terms now. He might be... bisexual? He had to read more about that. Also, would Bucky ever be interested?

He realized he might be making a weird face because most of his friends were now staring at him. He couldn’t help the blush creeping across his cheeks.

“What?” he asked, warily.

“Do you have something against this? You were pulling a weird face,” suggested Tony, with a slight accusation in his voice.

Steve frowned. Why was he asking that? Did they… did they think he was  _ homophobic _ or something?

“What do you mean? Against what?”

“He means me… having a boyfriend,” clarified Peter.

“ _ NO! _ What? Why would I?” Steve was surprised that they actually thought he would be against someone being gay. He had always fought hard for justice and all peoples’ rights. Why would he be against love?

“Well… you  _ are _ from the forties,” Nat explained helpfully.

“Are you kidding me? Why… Why would you think… Why are you asking me this and not Bucky? He’s also from the forties!” Steve had had no intention of saying that, none at all.

“Why would I be against myself?” was Bucky’s answer to that. Everyone stared at him, Steve’s eyes widening at the realization.

“What?”

Bucky seemed surprised by Steve’s puzzlement. “What? You didn’t know? Everyone knows I’m bi. I mean, I do comment about actors’ asses a lot. All actors… male and female. Thought I was obvious.”

“But you… all the dames… Well… I…” Steve had no words for that. Hundreds of scenarios were forming in his head. The other Avengers were looking at him weirdly. “I’m sorry. I have to… to… go,” he finished lamely before literally almost running away and hiding in his room like a little boy hiding from something that scared him.

So.  _ That _ happened. Bucky had said he was bisexual.  _ Openly. _ Was that coming out? What did they think about his reaction? Would they understand the real reason he had run away or would they think him a homophobe? Steve hoped it was neither. He needed to think.

To realize that you were in love with your male best friend and you actually had a chance to maybe be together as a couple, all in less than an hour... It was a big shock. Steve decided it was best not to leave his room again that day.

That night, when he finally fell asleep, he dreamt of Bucky falling. It started like the usual nightmare, only, this time he managed to catch him in time and save him. Once safe, Bucky caught him and kissed Steve on the lips, saying something cheesy, like “my hero” or something. In the dream nothing more had happened between them; Steve had no idea how sex worked. He had never been with a woman and he had just a vague idea of how it was supposed to go, but men missed the most important bits. Didn’t they? Even if he was in love with Bucky, his mind was unable to picture much more than kissing.

He wondered if it would be really different from kissing a woman.  _ That _ he had done. Like… five times. He knew how that worked. Lindsey Bennet had been his first kiss when he was fifteen, still a sickly skinny kid. She probably pitied him at the time. There was that kiss with private Lorraine even if it was more,  _ her _ kissing  _ him _ than the reverse. Then he had kissed Peggy, and then Sharon some time later. Well… he’d also kissed Nat, but did that really count? He’d not even been able to properly reciprocate, and it was only for cover. It was still a kiss though, so it had to count. That was a start. He had to do some research first though.

That morning, when he woke after his dream, he went back to work. He looked at it like it was a mission. He had to find out if Bucky had ever seen him that way and if he would be open to trying a relationship with him. He was not going to ruin their friendship without being completely sure it would work. Bucky mattered too much to him.

The first thing he did was to ask FRIDAY. It was the easiest thing to do after all.

“FRIDAY?”

“What can I do for you, Captain Rogers?” was the polite answer he received.

“Can you keep something private? Like… don’t tell anyone what I’m going to ask you next?”

“As long as it’s nothing that will harm anyone, you have access to any information you require with the maximum privacy,” was the immediate answer. No hesitation.

“Okay then. Do that. Here goes nothing… How does gay sex work?”

“I can show you various articles about the topic… There are also many videos on the subject.”

Steve blushed and inhaled deeply. Okay, he could do this. Maybe he should read about it first. He had no idea if he was actually going to like watching… porn. Either kind.

“Well… show me the articles first.”

A number of articles appeared from thin air in front of him and he started scrolling through them. He didn’t realize how long he had been there, taking in all the information at his disposal. It was an interesting idea. He had seriously never thought there were going to be so many ways of having sex with another man. He also learned that most of those ways could also be performed with a woman. He surprisingly didn’t find the idea as appealing as he’d have thought.

Steve only realized the passing of time when FRIDAY kindly suggested he should have something to eat and drink, and his stomach growled in agreement. He got up and went to the kitchen. He had no idea what time it was, but he didn’t find it weird that he hadn’t met anyone on his way, thinking they probably were busy or asleep. He grabbed some food and drinks and took them back to his room.

Once he’d finished reading all there was to read about gay sex that FRIDAY thought realistic and accurate, he had a better knowledge of the main act itself. It was not really all that different from sex with a woman, from what he knew about it (which was not very much, to be honest).

He was curious though; would he like to be penetrated? He wasn’t innocent. He knew how to masturbate, and had been doing it long enough. He usually didn’t have fantasies, and had never watched porn, only thinking about his pleasure and how to get to the end. He started imagining what would it be like to have Bucky on top of him, pressing him down, naked skin on naked skin, erections touching. Would they just rub against each other? Would Bucky know what to do to make it pleasurable for both of them? He had implied he had done it before.

Steve felt a pang of jealousy at the thought. Who could have Bucky done it with? Someone since he came back? Or was it in the Army? Had he been afraid of being discovered? Did that add to the thrill?

Steve thought about lying in bed with Bucky spreading him open and pushing slicked fingers into his ass. He had no lube with him, but he licked his fingers and used spit to try it on himself. He didn’t even remember undressing and taking himself in hand, he was too focused on his fantasy. The penetration felt weird, not really pleasant, and the skin around his hole was pretty sensitive, which was kind of nice, but once inside, he didn’t really know how he felt about it. Then he reached in further and bumped against his prostate.

The feeling of his fingers barely sliding over the sensitive gland made him moan out loud, not afraid of being discovered (he did know how well the soundproofing worked in the apartments after all). He got louder and louder the more he teased himself, working both his cock and his ass together until he hit orgasm, Bucky’s name on his lips.

After that, Steve cleaned up and went to bed, the phantom images of what could be floating in his head. How should he go about flirting with Bucky? How could he understand if his feelings were mutual? The articles he’d read were not really useful about that part. Maybe he should just watch some videos. Romance movies? Porn?

He tried. Most of the YouTube videos were silly. He was not going to buy Bucky flowers or chocolate, it would be too weird a present for a best friend. Not because they were flowers and “men don’t receive flowers or chocolates, they give them to women.” That was bullshit. It was because it would be difficult to explain his present as “just friendly” if it didn’t work out. Steve was also not going to just show up naked in Bucky’s bed. Who ever  _ did _ that? The cliché of a fight ending in sex was also out of the window, since they were never in the right headspace while fighting, bad time.

He decided he needed to ask someone with more experience on the topic. He looked at the time and realized it was too late to ask anyone; they were all probably asleep. He sighed and decided to have a nap himself. His eyes were tired after looking at a holoscreen all day.

He fell asleep and dreamed of Bucky again, this time though, it was not a nightmare, more of a hope for the future.

The following morning, he went out for his usual run, and when he came back, he found the kitchen empty, everyone seemed to have disappeared into thin air when he arrived, leaving cups and half-eaten meals on the table. He looked around the empty room and frowned. Were they avoiding him?

Well… he needed to talk to Tony about how to seduce Bucky, and he was also going to ask what was going on.

He found Tony in the workshop, and although he spent less time than usual down there now, he still liked to tinker and play with his robots and A.I.’s and all the other stuff he’d made. The man’s smile froze on his face when he saw Steve entering the workshop.

“What do you want?” he asked coldly.

Steve was completely confused. What was going on? Did he do something wrong? Why were they avoiding him like the plague? He must have spoken aloud, because Tony answered him.

“What’s going on? Why are we avoiding you? Are you kidding? We don’t want to have anything to do with a homophobe. You have no idea how disappointed both Peter and Bucky were with you the other night!”

“What the hell? I’m not a homophobe!”

“Oh?  _ Really? _ Then why did you fucking run away after your best friend told you he was bi?”

“Because… because… I’m in love with him,” he whispered the last part, almost inaudibly.

“What was that?”

“I’m in love with Bucky,” repeated Steve, louder now. Tony gaped at Steve and groaned.

“Dammit! We all owe Nat money now… She called it and we didn’t believe her.”

“WHAT? Does… does Bucky know?”

“How would he know if you haven’t told him? He thinks you hate him for coming out. You should clear that up, by the way. The asshole has been moping since that night. He was hoping to give you a hint, and you ran away instead”

“A hint?  _ What _ hint?” Steve was growing hopeful now “Does he…?”

“Yes, he does.” 

The answer didn’t come from Tony, but from Bucky himself. He was climbing into the lab from an air vent while Tony grumbled about how everyone used them to spy on people now. Nobody paid him any mind though.

Steve was frozen in place, staring at Bucky like it was the first time he’d ever seen him.

“I… Hello, Buck,” was what he managed to say. His best friend grinned and came closer, taking his breath away.

“Why did you disappear like that, Stevie? I thought you hated me.”

Steve turned red to his ears and gulped. “No, Buck, I would never… I just realized it was okay now to feel this way, and I started having thoughts I had repressed, and then… I had some  _ research _ to do,” he admitted bashfully.

Bucky blinked at him, and a slow grin spread over his face. “Oh my…  _ Stevie, _ did you watch porn?”

“Whaaa…? No! I… needed to know how it worked, so I read stuff…”

“Oh? Really? Only that?”

“Weeeell, I did watch a couple of movies. Thought I’d just show up naked in your bed at first. Then thought I’d better ask Tony for advice instead. And here we are…”

“Indeed. I must admit I wouldn’t have minded you showing up naked in my bed. I pretty much love that idea. What do you think, Stevie? Wanna take this somewhere else?” 

Steve nodded and they waved at Tony who watched them fondly as they walked away, happy they had taken their heads out of their asses. Finally.

Once alone in Steve’s room, Bucky closed in on Steve. “I know you’ve kissed people Steve. But did you ever…?” he gestured to the bed and made some weird hand movements that he figured were supposed to make him think about sex. Right.

“Nope. Only you, Buck. I never thought about it before, not even with Peggy. That should have told me something, but I was so blind for so long…”

“Don’t worry, doll, now we’ve got our shit together.”

Bucky kissed him then and there and Steve fell into his arms, his mind blank. The kiss was everything he’d hoped for, and he never wanted it to stop.

That night, they slowly undressed each other and spent hours and hours exploring, touching, licking. Steve was completely sated afterwards and really really happy.

“I love you, Buck.”

“And I love you back, Stevie.”

“It was this all along, Buck.”

“What was?” It was clear that Bucky was falling asleep, but Steve needed to tell him.

“My missing piece.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love for me! *opens arms to hug whoever read this silliness 'til the end. 
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!!!


End file.
